


when you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dancefloor

by thegoodyouth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Romance, M/M, Space Pirates AU, just pining, there isn't any actual pirating in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodyouth/pseuds/thegoodyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was out looking for gold, but instead found his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearestarshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearestarshine/gifts).



> Title from Secret Love Song pt. II By Little Mix.
> 
> This fic was beta'd by my love, Amy, who was my cheerleader throughout this whole thing, and whose comments on individual parts of the fic made my whole life, so really, this fic could literally not have existed without her.
> 
> I also wrote the entirety of this fic with the 36 China Town soundtrack on repeat.
> 
> Happy birthday, Namra!!!! I hope you always know how wonderful and fantastic and brilliant you are. You mean the world to us, we love you so much. Thank you for all that you do and all that you are <333333

“This is a really bad idea,” Liam voiced, as he watched Louis rev up the engine of the spaceship, which was...unusual, now that he actually thought about it. “How are you doing that?”

Louis just gave him a _look_. He really needed to get a better crew; one that didn’t constantly question him and his life decisions. It was a lot to put up with when put alongside the aliens and scraps he had to deal with on a daily basis.

Perhaps he should retire and become an overlord on some far away planet where anyone could rule.

On second thought, that sounded awful.

“I am well practised in the art of space,” he quipped back.

It was a mere minutes later when the entire ship jostled as it quite obviously bumped into something, spinning the vehicle out of control.

For a second, Louis felt like he was free of all the stress and worries in the world. A second later, the panic came back full force and he found himself staring back at Liam in horror, because _really_ , he thought he had this.

It felt a bit like free-falling, but Louis knew it was absolutely nothing like free-falling because he had tried it once and that definitely didn’t feel like he was seconds away from death and destruction, as a few minutes later, they crashed onto a desolate planet - or, at least, that’s what it looked like from where the pair of them were gaping.

“Woah,” Liam breathed, still looking a bit frazzled from the crash.

Louis huffed and stared at the controls that were no longer working because of the impact. Something was broken, but Louis would have to go check, and he also didn’t know where they were. 

He also needed to check if the rest of his crew was still alive. “Is everyone okay?” He asked out loud, as if his voice would somehow reach the entire ship; it wasn’t a big ship, after all, so it seemed reasonable. Liam just stared at him and shrugged.

“Okay, whatever, I need to go check this out,” Louis snapped, tossing Liam the rag he’d picked up without realising. He wasn’t angry, but Louis found himself feeling irritated with everything. This happened a lot, and he definitely needed to talk it out with someone, or find an empty planet and scream until the stars finally fall down.

He hopped off the ship, landing on what felt oddly like dirt but when he peered at his feet, there was no dirt to be found. He shrugged to himself and continued walking; he needed to find someone or something that could help get them back in the air, and he was also hoping to use their accidental venture onto this planet by scavenging some extra parts they could sell.

Two birds, one stone.

It wasn’t long before he came upon someone that was just standing in the middle of the road, apparently arguing furiously with someone on a com. “Listen, you asshole, I will not stand for this,” he steamed, actually stamping his foot, as if the person on the other end could see the viciousness of his anger.

“Um, excuse me?” Louis tried, slightly reluctant to intrude on whatever was going on, but he really needed anyone that could help him.

The man turned to face him, his curls bouncing in their movement and his fierce green eyes were posing the question that was now on his lips. “What do you want?” Despite the brusqueness of the question, it didn’t come out as rude, which is how Louis expected it to sound. Instead, there was an underlying softness to his words that was only further helped by his deep voice.

The very sight of him gave Louis pause for a few seconds.

“I...we crashed,” he finally managed to get out. “My spaceship,” he randomly pointed behind him, even though the ship was no longer in sight. “I need someone who knows this place to help me fix it.”

Perhaps he should have brought Liam along with him.

The other man was staring at him with squinty eyes, ignoring the various squawks that were coming out of the communicator in his hand. “Hmm, you’re new here, aren’t you?” He was grinning, and Louis realised he would happily give up the whole world to see that smile again, and yet, he still didn’t know his name.

He also really needed to give himself a mental punch.

“Yeah, that’s kind of why I asked for help, uh…” he trailed off, fishing quite obviously for a name.

“Harry Styles,” replied the other man, now looking quite amused. “And you are?”

“I’m Louis,” he answered slowly, suddenly wary of the amusement painted on Harry’s face. He felt like he was missing something here, and the other man was enjoying this rather strange back and forth.

Man, was this awkward.

Thankfully, Harry decided to break the odd staring contest they seemed to be having and stuffed his communicator in his pocket, before taking a few steps closer to Louis. “Let’s go check out this ship,” he said, lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

It took them all of ten minutes to get back to ship - Louis was momentarily surprised, because it had felt much longer to him when he’d first set out - and from there, it was a little over two hours before Harry had the whole thing up and running again.

Louis was convinced Harry wasn’t human.

“You’re not human, are you?” He voiced aloud, his voice echoing through the empty space in the ship’s control room.

It was perhaps the wrong thing to say, because Harry looked equal parts annoyed and surprised at the question. “I am, Louis. What kind of question is that?” He had an eyebrow raised sky high, as if daring the other man to answer the question.

In response, Louis just found himself shrugging. “Thanks for this,” he gestured at the ship, choosing to steer the conversation into what he hoped was a happier lane. “I’ll have to pay you back, you know,” he nodded, rummaging through his desk for something. He finally procured a piece of paper with a rather dramatic “aha!” and handed it over to Harry. “Get in touch with me, yeah?”

After what felt like eternity, Harry finally grabbed the paper and stuffed it inside a pocket - Louis had been about to withdraw it, feeling slightly dejected, but the sudden acceptance made his entire face light up.

For a second there, it looked like Harry was about to say something, before he closed his half open mouth and smiled right back at him. “I’ll be in touch.”

Half a minute later, Harry had left the ship and completely disappeared from view.

\--

Louis only had to wait a few hours before he found himself talking to Harry. This quickly evolved into a routine of sorts, and both men quickly found it turning into a daily routine - neither could go for long without talking to the other.

It was almost week of their constant back and forth before the matter of paying Louis back was finally raised.

“Hello?” He answered, only vaguely paying attention while he played noughts and crosses on the piece of paper in front of him. It passed the time when he wasn’t busy flying the ship. When he heard Harry’s voice, however, he turned his full attention on him.

“Oh, Harry,” he was nodding frantically to himself, and he could hear the other man’s amusement over the line.

“I was wondering...you remember when we first met?”

“Yeah, I remember. I need to pay you back,” Louis scrambled around for anything to anchor him down. He really didn’t understand why he was so _affected_ ; he didn’t even know this guy, they had literally met by chance.

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to pay me back,” Harry started. “But I can come over for dinner and we can...talk?” He turned the end of his sentence into a question, and Louis heard the first bit of what sounded like nervousness in his voice.

He agreed, and after deciding on the time, Louis hung up.

The sense that he’d just agreed to a date with Harry Styles - albeit a date at ‘home’ - was prominent, but Louis chose to ignore it.

\--

“Why is this such a big deal, Louis? You two have been talking every single day since you met,” Liam commented, staring with an eyebrow raised as Louis frantically assessed every outfit he owned.

“This is the first time we’re actually seeing each other in person since the last time. It’s a _big_ deal,” he answered, distracted. His attention was completely focused on a shirt he had just picked out of what was once a neat pile, but was now made up of balled up reject clothes.

“Oh, so you mean it’s a date?” Liam asked, smirking.

Louis only grunted in response, trying to ignore the question, before pulling on the clothes he had finally settled on, causing his friend to shield his eyes in mock disgust.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was someone at the ship’s door, and Louis was already flying towards it, with Liam’s faint “good luck” at his back.

He took him a while to open the door, almost slipping on the steel floor of the vehicle, but Louis managed to keep his balance, and he finally managed to open the door to a rather happy looking Harry. He was smiling with his dimples out, looking even better than the last time Louis saw him. 

His smile made something jump unexpectedly in Louis’ chest; he definitely needed someone to take a look at that, he had almost said something terrible like “you’re beautiful” out loud.

“Louis,” came Harry’s voice, successfully breaking him out of his reverie.

“Oh, sorry,” Louis managed to get out. He moved aside and wordlessly invited the other man inside, a nervous smile now playing on his lips.

This was clearly going to be a rather long evening, what with Louis’ complete inability to form sentences as soon as Harry was in sight.

\--

Louis was already fidgeting by the time he was halfway through the meal; a large block of lasagna sat in their midst - the table wasn’t that big, so they were less than a foot away from each other - allowing both men to be completely distracted from whatever conversation they wanted to strike.

It took a set of green piercing eyes staring at him for longer than ten seconds for Louis to look up and raise an eyebrow in question. “Got something to say?” He asked.

It was a lot more straightforward than he had initially intended it to be.

“Can I kiss you?”

Louis promptly dropped his fork and started coughing. “What?”

Probably not the best way to react.

“I…” The previously confident expression on Harry’s face had quickly been replaced with a look of pure anxiety. He took a deep breath and tried to speak again. “I would like to kiss you. If you want to, of course,” he explained, rather matter-of-fact.

Louis only had a second to think before he found himself automatically nodding his head in agreement.

He had expected Harry to lean over the table, but instead the other man got out of his chair and came over to straddle Louis in his chair. However, given that it wasn’t built to accommodate their collective weight, the legs of the piece of furniture snapped and both men landed on the floor, with only a piece of wood laid out on the ground to support them.

“Well…” Louis let out a breath, but he was grinning. “I thought you were going to kiss me?”

There was a blush spreading from Harry’s cheeks all the way to his neck, and he looked like he wanted to hide away, but Louis’ words prompted him to keep his eyes on the other man’s.

“Sounds like a great idea,” he said, as a slow grin quickly emerged on his face. He leaned in before he could make things any more awkward; with his luck, Harry was absolutely certain he would somehow manage to break the rest of the chair as well.

After what felt like an eternity, Louis finally broke the kiss - but he was smiling happily. “I guess you _are_ human, after all,” he grinned, slightly nipping at Harry’s bottom lip.

The comment caused the other man to laugh, momentarily taking him back to the moment of their first meeting.

“I’m so glad I met you,” he whispered into Louis’ skin, content to just lie there for a while.


End file.
